


touch; tease

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Series: always. [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: zhengting touches. yanjun teases.





	touch; tease

**Author's Note:**

> _okay but can we just imagine zhengting sitting in yanjun’s lap despite there being plenty of seats available?_
> 
> prompt from [@zhengthingz](https://twitter.com/zhengthingz/status/996342513739943936?s=19) on twitter

"ow. zhu zhengting..."  
  
zhengting turns a little in his seat to slap him on the arm. "i'm not heavy."  
  
"i didn't say you are," yanjun retorts.  
  
honestly, what does zhengting take him for, his personal throne?  
  
...well, not that yanjun minds. zhengting being a touchy person is endearing. overbearing, but endearing. yanjun himself isn't as tactile. he doesn't initiate the touches, not by habit or nature at least.  
  
plopping down onto his lap while he's on the sofa watching a movie isn't something out of the ordinary. bantering like the best of friends (or an old married couple, according to zhangjing) isn't anything new. yanjun roasting him until he hides his face out of embarrassment isn't strange. neither is zhengting retaliating with threats of a violent death upon him, really.  
  
zhengting gives him a smug smile, about to face forward again when yanjun continues, "you're so bony though. no ass to speak of. i think my legs have been stabbed, they probably have holes in 'em."  
  
zhengting whips around fast, fingers ready to pinch the life out of yanjun's dimples. yanjun moves faster, his cheeks finding refuge at the back of zhengting's neck where he can't reach.  
  
"lin yanjun!" zhengting twists around in his lap for better pinching prowess.  
  
yanjun's hands shoots forward, arms going around zhengting; managing to grab hold of his wrists in each of his hand, keeping him from turning around in his lap any further. he keeps his face tucked behind his nape, his smile hidden from view. yanjun pulls their arms towards them, inwards, so that they lock themselves around zhengting's front. that pushes zhengting further into him, further onto his lap. until he could feel that flat butt of his against his stomach.  
  
yanjun is a little shorter than zhengting. you didn't hear this from him though. but he is, so having a taller boy in his lap should be a bit of an awkward position. but zhengting likes to curl himself into a small ball sometimes; most of those times when he's tucked himself into yanjun's embrace. he does so now: slouching, tucking himself against yanjun, long legs stretching to accommodate yanjun's favourite part of their cuddling sessions.  
  
his shoulders are low enough now for yanjun to put his chin on one of them. to nuzzle his nose at the side of his neck. take quiet sniffs at the perfume or shampoo zhengting uses. maybe even press kisses against his skin; whether they were quick and chaste, or long and deep, depends on the mood.  
  
now, he senses that they were both tired. workload, travel and socialising do that. so his lips merely press gentle pecks across his skin, eyelashes close enough to flutter along and raise goosebumps.  
  
"i missed you," yanjun says between soft kisses.  
  
"mmm...," zhengting hums, leaning his head back so it lies on yanjun's shoulder. tilting a little, allowing yanjun more access to his pretty neck. "even my ass?"  
  
yanjun laughs at that. never one to let a slight made at him go. but he knows zhengting is smiling too, because he sees his cheeks lifting slightly.  
  
"i miss everything about you," yanjun confesses. a week apart; him in taiwan visiting family, zhengting in shanghai doing work. yanjun pauses in his kisses, opting to snuggle closer; head tilting so it lies gently next to zhengting's, cheek to cheek. "even your bony ass."  
  
"good." zhengting says. he shifts around, turning to face yanjun. plants a loud kiss on yanjun's cheek. "'cus you wouldn't get any at all if you didn't."  
  
now that, yanjun pouted at. "mean. so mean. i think i'm hurt."  
  
zhengting smiles, expression softening at the sight of yanjun's false hurt. he leans in, catching yanjun's pout with his mouth. an apology, an act of love. yanjun sighs into the kiss, lips working in tandem with zhengting's, so lovely and very much missed.  
  
he feels fingers caressing his hands. dainty ones that trail around his wrists, up the backs of his hands, trying to reach his fingers. a thumb, zhengting's left one, finds the ring fitted onto his ring finger, the one on his left hand. twiddles with the band - silver, with a small peridot embedded into the metal.  
  
"you love me anyways," zhengting whispers against his lips. thumb brushing soothingly, repeatedly, against the ring.  
  
yanjun smiles. fiddles with his fiance's own ring - silver, aquamarine - with his fingers, too.  
  
"always."

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this instead of my essay*


End file.
